Klia's Survival
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After surviving a plane crash and stranded in the vast mountains 50 miles from safety, a female timber wolf working for the Zootopian Postal Service named Klia Clawera fights her way to reach for help from the hell brought by the horrendous wilderness that she had faced direly. Rated M story for character death or for other matters so read on your own risks! Inspired by Castaway.
1. Departure

Inside a small landing strip that was located hundred of miles away from the urban districts of Zootopia, a small pickup was being parked right beside a fairly strong wooden hangar. Disembarking from the vehicle was Klia Clawera - a 19 year old female timber wolf who was working as a delivery girl for the Zootopian Postal Service. Despite being a workaholic, she already made a living in delivery cargo to the urban districts since she earned a steady income of a thousand Zootopian Dollars per month. She was resident living in the Rainforest District but the female wolf already have a second residence in Downtown Zootopia, thanks to the money that she earned from her job. Klia was working as a delivery girl like what she promised to her parents on their deathbeds and with that memory edged on her mind, she continued on working.

As she approached the back of the pickup, a male timber wolf dressed with a black vest and a postman's cap named John Andre approached her.

'Hey there, Klia.'

'Hey there, John.'

'You got the postal packages in there that we need to be delivered to Zootopia?'

'Yes. They're all here.'

Klia then removed a few cardboard boxes and a knapsack from the pickup and she places it on the ground. John nodded.

'I see. Very well.'

He then clapped his paws.

'Shall we take the skies, Miss?'

Klia smiled.

'Sure do, John!'

The male wolf snickered. He then helped Klia in carrying the cargo towards the open hangar. Inside was a very old yet a restored propeller-driven monoplane that looked so identical to the other old-fashioned monoplanes used in World War One. Under the decree of the Zootopian Emperor, these very old yet sturdy planes were being adapted only for transporting mail and other light cargo throughout the full '360 degree mile' vicinity of Zootopia. Furthermore, the Zootopian Emperor also constructed new landing strips in the Zootopian countrysides so that trade from these areas would be started for the economic benefit of the entire city. Even though this type of air transportation received some criticism, other Zootopians believed that these travel will promote the city to greater heights by means of trade.

As John started the plane's engine, Klia loaded the aircraft up with the cargo. After that, she boarded the plane. The male wolf noticed her and he intervened.

'Wait, Klia.'

'What?'

'Are you sure that cargo wouldn't be cramming that rear seat in there?'

'Not quite, John. Besides, I could still fit in.'

'Alright then.'

John then removed the blocks that were wedged on the tires before he boarded the monoplane.

'Ok, Klia. We're now going to taxi onto the runway.'

'Copy that.'

The wooden monoplane then started to taxi onto the designated spot on the landing strip's single asphalt runway. Sitting on the rear seat behind John, Klia buckled in her shoulder straps and secured the cargo that was placed below her bottom paws. Before the plane positioned itself on the runway, Klia tapped John's shoulder.

'John.'

'What?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'What is it?'

'Are we cleared to fly for Zootopia?'

'Yes. The controller here gave us the permission to continue our long 2 hour flight to Sahara Square.'

'Why Sahara Square?'

'I just heard that there was a new landing strip available.'

'I see.'

John checked the plane's wings and tail. The flight controls seems A-OK and he nodded before facing to Klia.

'Goggles on, Klia. Here we go!'

Both he and Klia donned their goggle before John set the engine to max power. It took only a few seconds before the plane moved on towards the same speed of a zooming sports car. Klia then gave John a thumbs up.

'Ok, John. We hit V-1.'

'Copy that. V-1, Rotate.'

The male wolf pilot then pulled back the control column. Slowly but surely, the good old wooden plane lifted up and soon, the two timber wolves were both flying towards the skies.

'Flaps 20.'

'Flaps 20. Check.'

'Miss Klia, we're on our way.'

The plane then soared towards the skies.


	2. Crash

Just more than 45 minutes after taking off, the wooden monoplane piloted by John and Klia was now flying above the first stretch of the so-called Great Zootopian Mountain Range - a vast mountain range that look similar to the other vast boondocks of Southeast Asia. As a precaution, John made the plane climb a little bit higher.

'Klia. Since we're now flying at the mouth of the mountain range, we're going to fly a bit higher than usual.'

'Are you sure, John?'

'Don't worry. We'll be fine.'

'Alright then.'

John then pulled the control column and he made the plane climb a bit more higher in order to avoid the summits of the high-rising mountains. As he does that, John then saw a few cumulus clouds and a line of cumulonimbus clouds up ahead.

'Ugh.'

'What?'

'I saw some cumulus and cumulonimbus clouds up ahead, Klia.'

'No wonder. Just press on.'

'But I can't do that, Klia.'

'Why not?'

'Those clouds were dangerous! We might get hit by hail or a lightning strike if we flew towards them.'

Klia groaned.

'John! We have some precious cargo in here to be delivered urgently to Zootopia. If we turn back, we will be facing some black marks on our working records!'

The male timber wolf pilot perked up on what Klia said. Surely, he and Klia might be facing penalties if they don't deliver the cargo to Zootopia on time but if they continued on flying through the line of dangerous clouds, they might risk their lives. Facing no other options, John reluctantly accepted the risks.

'Alright, Klia. We'll continue to press on. Just hold tight and this would be bumpy!'

Klia nodded. Both John and Klia tightened their shoulder straps and soon enough, their wooden plane flew towards a group of cumulus and cumulonimbus clouds that were in front of them. As they flew through the clouds, the flight was sporadic as the plane was being battered by massive tailwinds. The wooden plane also took a few sharp dips and turns that makes Klia uneasy.

'Keep it steady, John!'

'I'm trying!'

'I think you're flying too fast. Slow the plane a bit!'

Despite the confusing recommendation, John did what Klia asked and he slowed the plane's engine a bit. After battling the strong tailwinds and the sporadic dips and turns of the wooden plane, the aircraft started to clear away from the clouds and flew onto the blanket of fog ahead. The female timber wolf smiled triumphantly.

'There you go, John! We're cleared!'

'Oh yeah!'

The male timber wolf piloting the monoplane started to laugh triumphantly along with Klia but the relief was short-lived as the small wooden two-seater pre-World War One monoplane nearly collided its wing on the top of a high-rising tree.

'Whoa!'

'What was that?!'

'Looks like a tree.'

'A tree, you say?! Impossible! We can't be close to the ground yet!'

Before John could reply, the plane's right wing clipped a few branches of the other high-rising trees that was partially covered by the fog. By that view, the two wolves realized that the plane was now flying too close to the ground!

'We're hitting the trees, John! Full power! Full power!'

John powered the engine back to the maximum level and tried to avoid the trees by climbing back but it was too late. The wooden monoplane struck its tail onto a few more trees before the aircraft itself crashed towards the ground with such force.

The only sound that followed in was the eerie silence of the wilderness.


End file.
